With Tides of Love
by Dr. DT
Summary: Following the events of "Are You Feeling Okay?" the couple now at least try to live out their lives with each other. With Johnny's innocence almost getting in the way of Ash's moves. How will they cope?
1. Chapter 1

The days went by and the whole theater crew found out that Johnny and Ash were dating. They also found out what lance nearly did to Ash. Even Mike, the mouse who didn't seem to care for anybody wanted to pummel him. With the comfort from Johnny and the gang, Ash got back on her feet. She basically erased Lance's existence from her mind. Buster put out a cash prize to whoever turns Lance into the police. However, Lance himself, regretting everything he done, ended up turning himself in. Much to Becky's dismay. So, the prize was given to Ash as a "get well" gift. She never actually spent it on anything though. She decided to save it for a special occasion. Ash eventually heard from Johnny's dad, that Lance was regretting what he did. Ash simply replied, that he better. At the same time, Big Daddy found out about Johnny and Ash. At first Johnny was nervous. But when Big Daddy's eyes gleamed and after he went on and on about how proud he was for Johnny. He thanked Ash for keeping his Johnny in check.

Now, Ash woke up from her recently re-secured apartment bedroom, with a smile on her face. She didn't smile for the past couple of days. But, now, with her feeling repaired from the kindness of the theater crew and her loving boyfriend Johnny, she felt revitalized. Putting the past behind her finally, she could forget Lance and move on with her life. More especially, on a day like today.

She hopped out of her bed and bounced her way to the calendar in her room. She grasped a red highlighter and circled around the date that said "Johnny's B-Day."

She squealed to herself with excitement as she knew exactly what to get him. The only problem was how she was going to get it to him. It was rather big and can't be moved easily. A week ago, Ash purchased it from the music store, but they said she needed to pick it up herself.

 _How am I going to get Johnny's gift to his other surprise?_ Ash thought to herself.

 _Oh I know!_

She raced back to her room and pulled out her cell phone from a drawer. Scrolling through her contacts, she tapped Eddie's. Putting the phone to her ear, she began to tense up.

"Ugh… Please pick up, please pick up."

The ringer stopped and the phone clicked.

"Hey, Ash how ya doin'?" Eddie asked.

"Hey Eddie, yeah I'm fine." She said. "Hey I need a favor from you."

"Really? What is it?"

Ash sighed.

"I need you to ask Johnny, if you can borrow his truck."

The other end was silent. After a moment, Eddie spoke.

"Uh Huh… and how do you want me to do that?"

"J-Just tell him Nana oh I don't know…"

Eddie soon went into explaining how Johnny practically never lets anybody drive his truck. Also, if he was asked by someone for borrowing it, he'd profusely say he'll do the driving. So Ash's idea was out the window. She sighed and hung up the phone.

 _Now, how will I get Johnny's surprise to his other surprise?_

Ash finally decided to take drastic measures. First, she called Buster, to keep Johnny in the theater today. Then, she called Meena, her best friend. Her new plan was going to be set in motion. However, when she tried to call her, it went to voicemail.

"Hey, Meena its Ash, I was wandering if you could help me with something."

Suddenly mid message the phone was picked up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ash, I was outside and…" Ash eventually politely hushed her.

"So, what is it you need help with?" Meena asked.

"Johnny's truck is unavailable, so… uh… We are going to have to push Johnny's gift to his other gift."

Ash expected Meena to try and talk her way out of pushing such a thing. But she happily complied and told Ash she'd meet her at the music store. Ash sighed in relief before slipping on her normal clothes and put her sleepwear in a basket. She slipped on her shoes and hopped out the door. Making her way downtown, walking fast, she eventually found the music store. Meena was already there looking around the store. She spotted ash.

"Hey Ash."

"Hey Meena, are you ready for this."

Meena nodded with a smile on her face. Ash went to the counter.

"Hello, I'm Ash." She said.

"Are you here to pick up an instrument?" Responded an old raspy voice. A tortoise hobbled out of the back room.

"Yes, I am."

"Alrighty, let me just look at the paper work here…" The old tortoise put on a pair of glasses and grabbed a clipboard off the wall.

"Ash… Ash… Ah here you are. Ashlyn… however you say your last name."

Ash chuckled to herself. The store clerk pointed towards the back.

"Your instrument is back there… Might I ask how you are getting it to him?"

Ash simply shook her head.

"You might find out if we get spotted."

Meena and Ash then began the trek. They pushed the thing out the store and down the street. Johnny's other surprise wasn't too far away. The torturous thing was pushing the large instrument up the large hill. Once they got to their destination, then began the fun part; getting it through the door. With Meena's strength they hoisted it up the stairs. Shoving it between the door frame, they managed to get it inside. Only at the cost of re-assembling the door. Everyone but Buster and Johnny were there. With their help, they put the thing in a permanent spot and covered it up in a sheet. Eddie gave the all clear for Buster to walk Johnny to his surprise.

While the two were on their way, Ash told everyone to hide. Nana, not being able to bend down or knell simply hid herself in a separate room. While the other's hid in creative spaces. After a while the lights were flipped off. The room was filled with darkness. Minutes went by and the anxious wait for the door to open was growing more and more intense. Ash started to become worried. But her worries were soon aside as the door knob began to turn. The light poured in from the hallway and when a large black figure appeared in the doorway the lights were flipped on.

"Surprise!" Everyone said. Nana appearing from the room, managed say it too.

Johnny's face glimmered with excitement as he read the happy birthday banner.

"Aw… guys thank you, thank you all!" He gleamed. 

Soon, Buster appeared from behind Johnny and got everyone to sing happy birthday to him. Johnny's smile grew wider as they finished. The party had begun, with parts of dancing, karaoke and most importantly, CAKE! Meena of course, baked Johnny's cake. The cake was Johnny's favorite; half chocolate, half vanilla. The cake was gone in a heartbeat. With the last slice making up Johnny's second. Whom in turn gave it to Ash, for putting the whole party together. After she had finished. She decided it was time.

"Oh Johnny?" She singingly called for him. "It's time to open presents!"

Johnny soon found himself being dragged by Ash to an obvious looking present. Johnny pulled off the sheet to reveal his new piano. He gasped very loudly. He hugged Ash quickly and sat down in front of it. The glistened with newness. Eventually Johnny decided to try it out. He ended up playing "The Entertainer". However, Johnny stopped, his face looked troubled. He had realized something.

"Ash? Why is the piano in your apartment?"

"Well…" She said as she walked into her room and pulled out a black suitcase. "I figured to keep your piano where you are going to stay."

Johnny went wide eyed. 

"A-Ash are you asking me to… move in… with you?"

Ash became super excited, not able to contain it.

"Yes!" She squealed.

Johnny stood up only to knell to Ash's height. Hoisting her up in an embrace. The hug was Ash's answer. Johnny was now moving in with Ash. The couple stayed embraced for a while. Even Mike's heart melted at the sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough the party disassembled. Ash and Johnny said their goodbyes to everyone as they left, one by one. Rosita gave the two hugs. Buster gleefully told Ash and Johnny he'll see them tomorrow. What was strange to Johnny is why they couldn't go tonight. Eventually Eddie were the last to leave. As Nana passed by Ash however, she winked at her and smiled. Ash winked back and whispered a 'thank you' to her. Thanks to Nana and Buster, she had the whole day to spend with Johnny. Or, what was left of it. The party must've lasted for hours. Johnny was partly nervous about moving in with Ash. Firstly, he never stayed at a girl's house, period. Secondly, He wasn't so sure why they mysteriously had the day off. With the last of the guest out of the apartment. She closed the door and turned to Johnny. 

"So, I know you pretty much know your way around by now, but I'd like to just give you a run down." She told okay.

"Of course, I don't want to forget." He smiled.

Ash began by showing him the places he didn't know as much. Like, for example where her bathroom is. She then showed him her bed room. Johnny realized her bed was much larger than it used to be.

"Oh yeah, I also got a new bed so you can fit without your legs hanging off the bed."

Johnny soon blushed, he didn't realize they were going to be sleeping together. Granted they took naps together but never slept in the same bed. Ash clearly was one to take the steps. Johnny could see the excitement in her eyes, just dreaming of their first night. Ash then returned to bathroom.

"Alright, like always, knock first before entering, never know who can be in there." Ash chuckled.

Johnny nodded.

She then led him to a small room. It was full of guitars and guitar cases. It also had a laptop and sheet music strewn about.

"This will be our music room." She said, smiling. Ash always had a soft spot for planning the future.

"You have your own music room?" Johnny asked, rather amazed at the fact.

"Ah, Ah, Ah," Ash playfully scolded. " _We_ have _our_ own music room, a little space to write and well… make music."

Johnny smiled, now thinking how a piano and guitar song might sound like. Ash smiled, thinking the exact same thing. The two eventually found their way back into the bedroom. Ash realized she had a few things to tell Johnny. She told him things, like when she sets an alarm, and about the time she usually wakes up. She also told him If she went missing, either knock on the bathroom and check if she is making breakfast. Finally, Ash had one last thing to disclose to Johnny.

"…And lastly, the thing you should know is; I sleep in my underwear." She said in a somewhat playful and serious manner. She turned to Johnny taking in the red in his cheeks.

"You sleep in your what?" He asked to confirm.

"I sleep in my undies, most of the time."

Johnny's cheeks now hotter than the sun. He began to stutter to himself. Ash couldn't help but giggle of how flustered he looked.

"B-But if you're not comfortable with that yet, I can put on pajamas." She insisted.

Johnny stuttered even more, he didn't know how to respond. His cheeks flaming hot, he dug into his mind for a proper response. Finally, after a minute or two of awkward stuttering, Johnny came back to Earth, partially.

"N-No, I'll need to get used to it as soon as possible. Beside, you wear what you want to wear, hun." He said.

Ash nodded, still taking in how flustered he was. Ash loved how innocent Johnny was. The mere thought of a female in their undies makes him as red as a tomato. I mean of course Johnny can have his moments where his romantic side comes out, but that doesn't happen too often. Ash really wanted to get that side of him out soon. The dates they've been on were fun, but Ash kind of wanted more than just going out to dinner. For now, she decided, to take it slow for Johnny's sake. So, she decided to pull him from his blushing fit with a nice quick peck on the cheek.

"There, are you okay now." She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good."

They soon found themselves sitting on the couch. The television wasn't on, so they practically sat there and did nothing. Well, Ash was deep in thought. She kept thinking of ways and situations that would get Johnny's romantic side out. She loved it when he showed it. Suddenly without warning, Johnny swooped in and planted a surprise kiss on her lips. Ash's eyes went wide, and her cheeks were set ablaze.

"There." Johnny said. "Payback time."

Ash felt that feeling again, the same feeling that boiled up inside her, over-riding all other actions. That very same feeling she had when she first kissed Johnny. Practically pouncing on Johnny, Ash landed with a smirk. She then kissed him, much longer than they've ever kissed before. That's when Johnny's side was kicked into overdrive. His drive to satisfy Ash. Rubbing her back and pulling her closer, Johnny made his move. His tongue was knocking at Ash's door, and she excitedly let him in. Although, their tongues were different sizes, she still was in awe at the feeling of the moment. Suddenly Ash moaned softly, needing air, but she didn't want to stop this just yet. Soon enough, needs came over wants and they separated.

Johnny saw Ash gasping for air. He was worried at first, but she was… smiling?

"That… was… amazing…" Ash commented whilst taking in deep breaths.

Johnny chuckled, realizing she was okay.

"You can say that again." Johnny said.

" _THAT…._ Was…. Amazing."

They both chuckled and let themselves catch their much-needed air. Ash playfully punched Johnny in the arm.

"Didn't know you had that in you." She teased.

Johnny smiled.

"I guess I really do have that romantic side you keep bringing up."

Ash blushed and playfully shrugged.

"I know you did, just needed some encouragement to get out."

They kissed again, not as long this time.

"I love you so, so much." Johnny whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

The two hugged, which eventually turned into a cuddle. Ash smiled to herself, without Johnny seeing. She completed her goal, to get Johnny's romantic side to show. Ash's smiled wider when Johnny began to rub her back, something she really loved. She was well satisfied with today, having private time with Johnny and having their first 'moment' whether it be fueled by romance or teenage hormones. Now the next thing she couldn't wait for; tonight or more specifically, bedtime.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash and Johnny ended up getting so caught up in each other's company, that they never realized the passage of time. The day flew by so fast. Time flies when you have fun. Now, it was the time, Ash's most awaited moment of the day. It was about time for the two to go to bed. Ash did her normal nightly things, turn off the lights, making sure the door was locked. You know, the drill. But, what she was really looking forward to were two things. One of those was this was her and Johnny's first time sleeping in the same bed. Second, she couldn't wait to embarrass him to the moon and back when she gets into her _sleep wear_. Finally, the time came. Johnny had gotten into the bed to make himself comfortable. Ash leaned against the doorway, a very visible smirk on her face. Johnny became confused. Deciding, to make Johnny blush so hard his face might explode, Ash strutted into the room. Her will to make Johnny blush, and teenage hormones combined to put on a show. Ash began by giving Johnny a seductive look. Then it began, Ash began to take off her skirt. Johnny's cheeks went red in a heartbeat.

"A-Ash, sweetie, wha-what are you doing?"

She turned to him, the smirk still on her face.

"What does it look like, dummy, I'm changing into my night outfit." She chuckled. "OH, relax Johnny, I'm not going full naked on you…" She teased. _As much as I'd to see your reaction, I'll save that for another time._

Johnny, even in all his innocence, couldn't help but look. Ash noticed him staring.

"See? You love it!" She chimed.

Johnny's eyes fluttered, when Ash's hands went to her sides, he knew what was happening next. Oh, boy when it did. His face was so red, someone might mistake it for a star! Granted, Ash never went fully naked, in fact, only her underwear was showing. Still, that alone made Johnny so embarrassed. But he had to admit, he loved it. Johnny was pulled from his deep thought.

"Oh Johnny? I forgot to say, but I need to change shirts into something less heavy!" She exclaimed, wanting his full attention as she took her shirt off. Now with Ash only in undies and a bra Johnny couldn't help but feel aroused. Ash pulled out a Tee shirt from her closet and slipped it on. Johnny managed to calm himself down before Ash herself finally got into bed.

"Well, Johnny boy, how'd you like _that_? She asked.

"Well… I must admit, I loved it. But I knew you were just trying to embarrass me."

Ash nodded and blushed too, although it was not that visible.

"Well… what can I say? You look cute when you blush."

"Oh yeah?" Johnny responded.

Johnny then did his signature surprise kiss. Thus, making Ash's cheeks red hot.

"Well you do too." Johnny teased.

Ash became flustered.

"Ugh! _You rascal!_ "

Ash pushed all her might into Johnny pushing him back. But, as Johnny fell backwards into his pillow he grabbed Ash's hand and pulled her down with her. Ash landed on Johnny's chest and they went into a laughing fit. Neither of them knew what made that moment funny, but heck, they were having a good time. Their laughter soon died down and they put their heads together.

"I love you so much, Ash."

"I love you too."

They soon got off one another, and laid their heads on their pillows. They awkwardly laid there, thinking of other things to do, they didn't want to go to bed just yet. Suddenly Johnny broke the silence.

"Hey Ash, when did you first have a crush on me?"

Ash sat up.

"Well… It was a while ago… you remember when the theater flooded?"

Johnny nodded. Ash took a deep breath.

"That's where it all began. Oh, how protective you were; running up to see if I was alright, covering me from the debris, when it collapsed. Then, I didn't know it quite then, but I clung to your leg for dear life. That's when I felt it, the butterflies in my stomach. You only intensified it when you walked with me to my apartment. I admit, I put my crush for you aside for a while, especially when we had to practice songs for the reopening of the theater. I kept to myself because I didn't know if you liked me back, and to be honest, I didn't want to risk another heartbreak."

Ash looked towards Johnny, who was in awe at Ash's end of the story. He didn't know she had a crush on him for the longest time. They caught each other's gaze and smiled. Ash took another breath in, and continued.

"That Monday, I came in sick I saw you gave me a worried look as I tried to leave. I tried to hustle my way out, I didn't want to concern anybody. Yet, my jog only made my nausea worse. So, I slowed down and then you caught up to me. That look you gave me, oh, you looked so worried. When I did realize how much I was holding back from you, I decided to tell you that I wasn't feeling very well. As I tried to say something, this big ball of puke decided to make an entrance. I somehow kept it in, but you saw… And Johnny, the moment you swooped me up, I knew you just _HAD_ to have a crush on me."

Johnny smiled at Ash who smiled back.

"Gee, its only when you hear from your other half, that you loved each other the entire time." Johnny said, amazement in his voice.

"Yeah." Ash responded, as she brushed her quills back.

Johnny looked at Ash's alarm clock. He chuckled.

"I think it's time to hit the hay, what might you say?" He chuckled, pointing at the clock.

Ash turned around to see that the clock was on 12:00, midnight.

"Yeah, we ought to get some sleep if we are going to the theater tomorrow."

Ash gave Johnny a goodnight kiss and pushed herself into his chest, careful not to jab his chest. Once Ash was comfortable with her spot, Johnny wrapped both of his arms around her in a warm, protective grasp.

"Goodnight, Johnny, I love you." She yawned. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Ash, I love you too."

With that, within minutes the two went out, in a deep, undisturbed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sun shone through the window. Even, slipping its way past the blinds. The way Ash was sleeping, pointed her face right at it. So, the moment she awoke, it practically blinded her. She noticed Johnny was still fast asleep. She smiled and cooed softly. She slipped herself out of his arm and put on a pair of sweat pants. Looking at the still snoring gorilla in the bed, she smiled and hustled out the door and into her kitchen. Ash began to hum a tune to herself as she opened the refrigerator. She shook her shook her his to the beat. She grabbed a small carton of milk and still humming the tune, pushed the door shut with her heel. She half shuffled, half danced her way to the counter. Flipping the milk onto the counter, Ash spun her way to the cupboard and pulled out a box of pancake mix. Ash stopped humming as the tune turned into a full song in her head. Her dance escalated very quickly. She leaped to the cabinet and pulled out a pan. She spun around and placed it on the stove. Finally grabbing the vegetable oil from a shelf, she poured some onto the pan. With one last twirl, she flipped the stovetop on. She smiled as she spun to face the stove, but then her heart sank. She saw him, standing there, his jaw wide open, his eyes were gaping voids. Ash's cheeks went ablaze, she gasped in fright. Loosening up from her scare she began to play with her quills.

"I uh… I… erm…..." She gulped. "H-how much of that did you see?" She asked, not realizing how high pitch her voice was.

"I saw… pretty much all of it."

He started to approach Ash. She tried to hide her face from him, he already saw how embarrassed she was.

"Ash, love, you don't have to hide yourself… You were astounding. I mean, who knew you can dance that good?!" He encouraged.

Ash's face suddenly lit up, she looked at Johnny with a smile on her face. Her cheeks started to cool down.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Love, I know so." Johnny cooed.

Johnny knelt to gently rub Ash's cheeks. She smiled and pushed her head into the palm of his hand. Suddenly, a loud beeping was heard. They both new what it was; the fire alarm. Johnny turned his head to see that the pan was smoking. The oil had gotten too hot. Johnny sprang into action. He grabbed the pan by the handle and dipped it into the sink before the oil caught on fire. His breathing was heavy, but he still turned to Ash.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine…" Ash said, still trying to comprehend what just happened.

 _Holy cow, Johnny knew what to do fast. I mean, I would've thought of that!_

Johnny turned back to the pan. He made sure it was cool enough. He then put oil back into it and placed it on the stove. Johnny turned to Ash, smiling and chuckling.

"How about we go for Pancakes, take two." Johnny joked.

Ash couldn't help but giggle a bit. She turned the stove to low and pecked Johnny on the cheek. She then began to mix pancake batter in a bowl.

"Alrighty, Johnny, honey bunches, the pancakes will come out in a moment, why not have a seat in the living room?" Ash encouraged. 

"Why don't I help-."

Ash playfully shook her head.

"Nope, you cooked for me last time, it's my turn to cook for you."

"Well, if you say so." With that, Johnny went into the living room.

Ash leaned back to peek through the archway that led to her kitchen to see if Johnny could see inside. Johnny most likely couldn't. She smiled widely as she pulled out one of Johnny's favorites; chocolate chips, from the fridge. She dumped half the bag into the mixing bowl and gave it a few more stirs.

Johnny waited patiently. He sat on the somewhat, big enough, couch and whistled to himself. Suddenly, a call came from the kitchen.

"Johnny!" Ash sang. "Breakfast is ready!"

Johnny walked into the kitchen and instantly knew, these were no ordinary pancakes. No, these were…

"Chocolate chip?" He asked.

"Yep, your favorite." Ash confirmed.

Johnny felt a wave of joy overtake him, as he swooped has in a tight embrace.

"You know me too well, love." He said, before lightly kissing her and setting her down.

The two ate, somewhat slowly as they wanted to savor the taste of the pancakes. Ash sat on the couch next to Johnny, at some points, "bumping" into him for giggles. Johnny would lightly bump her back, careful not to drop each other's plate. Ash soon finished her serving, but she waited for Johnny to finish. Johnny was taking is time.

"Boy, you do like those pancakes don't you Johnny?" Ash teased.

Johnny could only nod, his mouth was full. Ash chuckled at the sight, and the fact he muffled a "Mhm". She soon began to stand up as Johnny finished his last bite. Ash soon snatched his plate before he could take it himself.

"You washed dishes last time." She said, smiling. She obviously loved the turn based system they got going.

"I gotta say Ash, those pancakes were fantastic." Johnny said, patting his stomach.

Ash smiled.

"You thought those were good, just you wait for what I have cooking for Saturday." She teased him.

She walked into the kitchen, cleaned the plates and put them away. During this, Johnny had changed into his normal outfit. Ash passed him on his way out of the room. She wanted to beckon him back in to tease him again, but decided against it. She changed into her normal outfit and stepped back out. She grabbed her guitar case and met up with Johnny in the living room.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep. I heard Buster's got something big to announce today."

The two walked out the door side by side, and holding hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash and Johnny headed down the street, towards the theater. The two kept getting strange looks, but completely ignored it. They both knew what it was; they were different species. Society looked down upon inter-species relationships. They were different. Ash shook off as many of the awkward stares as she could. Johnny simply ignored them. This is America, they can be whatever they want to be! With that thought in both of their brains, they proudly walked down the sidewalk and made their way into the theater.

They received smiles from just about everyone. They said their hellos and let go of one another's hands. They turned to Buster, whom was racing down the stairs with a clipboard in hand. He had a bright smile on his face. They all knew he had something big planned this month. He jumped of the last stair and jogged to the group.

"Good morning, everyone!" He exclaimed. "I have something a little away from normal."

"Well. What is it Moon, spit it out already!" Mike impatiently exclaimed.

"A singing competition…" He responded, his voice gleaming with excitement.

Mike rolled his eyes.

"Another one?"

Buster pointed a pen at him.

"Let me finish, Mike…" He scolded.

Mike rolled his eyes once more and everyone else giggled.

"It will be almost like a singing competition, but with one thing added in." Buster smiled. "You can either sing, put on a dance routine, or… both!"

The group nodded, liking the idea of having a choice. Buster lifted up the clip on his clipboard and began to hand out lists. He gave Rosita and Gunter lists, gave Mike is own list, Meena her own, and Johnny and Ash, their own. They looked down to read off the list. Ash's song choice was simply, 'Write your own song'. Johnny's 'The Entertainer' and other choices. They both smiled. But then they caught a look at the dance choice. 'Tango' was the only thing listed there. Johnny turned to look at Ash's paper and Ash turned to look at Johnny's paper.

"Ah… Mr. Moon?" Johnny called out.

Buster turned and ear and turned to face him.

"Yes, Johnny?"

"It says 'Tango' as my dance option." He said.

Ash piped in.

"Mine too."

A smile formed on the koala's face. He raised his voice, as if on purpose.

"Well, think about it Johnny. A tall, girthy gorilla, dancing with a…uh… how do I put this…?" He paused. "Smaller, delicate porcupine."

Their faces went red. Realizing very quickly, that Buster wanted the two to dance the tango. Ash, can somewhat dance good. But, Johnny on the other hand, doesn't know the first thing about dancing. Also, both knew nothing about or how to do the Tango! Buster continued his encouraging.

"Think of it Johnny, imagine, you a gorilla one of the strongest mammals on Earth, gently dance with a smaller more delicate porcupine."

Their blush grew more red and hot. Mike just couldn't resist adding in his fill.

"Plus, Johnny, Ash there might love to see you with a rose in your mouth."

"S-Shut up Mike." Ash stuttered.

Mike rolled his eyes and smirked at her.

"Admit it, you'd think that would make Johnny sexy." He teased.

"uh…" She choked on her words.

Mike pointed a finger and laughed.

"See! Spikey's hesitant."

Ash decided to hide her face. She became too embarrassed. Johnny and Rosita both glared at Mike, whom soon realized nobody else was enjoying this, so he decided to shut up.

"Remember take these papers home and look them over, you have two days at the most to decide what you want to do." Buster said.

Buster eventually dismissed them all. Ash and Johnny held hands again and walked down the street. Ash was deep in thought, her face showed signs of worry.

 _Do I really want to Tango… with Johnny?_ She asked herself.

 _That would be wonderful but… ugh… what would people think? What would Johnny's dad think… what would…. My…_

She was interrupted by a loud yell.

"Hey, boys look it's the two freaks!"

A gang of tigers revealed themselves out of the shadows. One was carrying a baseball bat. Johnny knew they meant trouble for both of them.

"Ash." He whispered. "Run."

Ash at first didn't want to leave, but the approach of the tiger with the baseball bat made up her mind for her. She took off down an alleyway. Looking behind her to see that bat was hoisted in the air and Johnny was in its path. Ash hit something, as she wasn't paying attention. It was another tiger... Whom bent down to pick up another bat.

Ash eyes went wide at the bat was lifted high into the air and was aimed at her. The bat began to swing but before it hit. A loud bang was heard. A flash covered Ash's vision. Then… silence.

Ash felt groggy. Her head pounding. She felt something soft. She was in her bed. The sun glisten through her windows. Ash felt her forehead. She was warm. She must've be getting a bug or something. Other than the headache and the increasing fever, she felt fine. Then terror hit her like a train. The door was being slammed on very loudly. She knew exactly who it was, and starting to get sick and just waking up, she didn't feel like answering it.

"Babe, open the door!" A voice boomed. "I just want to talk."

Ash slammed her face into the pillow, letting out a few lose sobs.


	6. Author's Notes and Whatnot

**Author's Notes:**

 **Greetings, ladies and gentleman, tis I, DTrainsMan123. I'd like to make a few announcements.**

 **Yes, this is the end of this short story.**

 **Yes, the ending was meant to be confusing, cliffhanger, and a twist.**

 **"Was it all a dream?"**

 **"What happened?"**

 **"Why did Ash wake up with no pain besides a headache and a fever?"**

 **"Is there something else at play here?"**

 **After these two stories, I wrote, I decided to work on a much bigger one. This new story's name is so far classified. This new story will be my biggest story yet. However, I'm not going to immediately start work on it. I'm going on a hiatus, for an undisclosed amount of time. Consider it a break from stories. My reasons for the hiatus are; schooling, story planning, doing more things I want to do besides write stories, and just a break. Finally to those whom read my other stories will get this... *ahem* "The trio shall return in their biggest adventure yet!"  
**

 **I really look forward to this new story. I hope you'll find it exciting and interesting as I do.**

 **I'll answer some of your questions that you PM me. Don't be afraid to ask.**

 **I'm DTrainsMan123 A.K.A. Dr. DT, and I shall see you in the next story. ;D**

 **Toodles!**


End file.
